Problem: $h(n) = 6n$ $g(n) = -4n+7+h(n)$ $ h(g(10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(10) = (-4)(10)+7+h(10)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(10)$ $h(10) = (6)(10)$ $h(10) = 60$ That means $g(10) = (-4)(10)+7+60$ $g(10) = 27$ Now we know that $g(10) = 27$ . Let's solve for $h(g(10))$ , which is $h(27)$ $h(27) = (6)(27)$ $h(27) = 162$